Big Baddies in Avalon
by irinanotevil
Summary: Voldemort has gone to the time of Avalon to harnass the power of the First evil which was at its weakest then. He brings back with him many big bads and the powers that be bring back many chosen ones. Angel Buffy Alias Charmed Harry Potter and Mists of Av
1. PTB Call on the Chosen Ones

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, that glory belongs to Whedon and Rowling and the rest of them.

Buffy-1 year after S7 Angel-right after S5 ended Harry Potter-right after HBP battle Charmed-right after S8 ended Alias-right after S4 Mists of Avalon-before Mordrid left Morgause's house.

All of a sudden Buffy found herself standing on a beach with small waves crashing at her feet. As she looked around she saw that she was not the only one there or the only one that looked measurably confused. In fact there seemed to be near a hundred people all crowded on a small beach. As she started to examine the faces she recognized about a score of them. Just moments ago she was in the Louvre and now she was surrounded by people she hadn't seen in years.

"Buffy," the British accent was hard to miss, Giles was approaching her with Willow and Xander at his sides.

"Giles, what happened, where are we?" Buffy wanted to know.

"Well, I don't know honestly, all I do know is that I was in my study going over an ancient text and then suddenly I was here."

"I was at the movies, and believe me, we aren't missing much. It looks like the old Scooby Gang's back together," as far as Xander could see there was Giles, Willow, Buffy, himself, Dawn, Faith, Kennedy, Oz and Riley along with some that were supposed to be dead. Jenny, Kendra, and Tara were coming down the beach when he saw her, there was Anya.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the bloody hell was that?" Spike looked around at Angel, Gunn, Illyria, Connor and Wesley and they were in the same state of shock as him. They were all prepared to go to their deaths when BAM, they were on a beach. Not only were they all there but he also saw Lorne, Cordelia, Doyle, and Fred, some that were no where near them a few minutes ago and some that were dead and supposedly gone. It was as Spike regained his composure that he realized; he and Angel were out in the sun, without the Gem of Amarra, and were not burning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, no, no, no, no. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" Piper was livid. They had just finished vanquishing Christy and the Angel of fate had returned Leo. Things were supposed to have let up, at least for a while, but this was most definitely not the normal life she had in mind.

"Where are we?" Paige was dumbfounded.

"I would wager we're not in Kansas anymore Aunt Paige, or San Francisco either."

"Chris, Wyatt, you're here too?" This time it was Phoebe's turn to speak.

"Not just us. Look, there's Grams, Great Grams, Dad, Uncle Coop, our white-lighter Kyle, the girls, Cole and, wait a minute, is that---"

"Prue?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What in the names of Hecate, Zeus and Poseidon happened?" This time it was a bushy-haired Hermione who spoke, getting up from the ground and brushing off sand from her robes. "Ron, Harry, are you two okay?"

"I think I'm fine." Ron blurted out.

"Me too," Harry chimed in, "It seems that we have been taken away from Hogwarts."

"Thank you for that rewarding insight, Harry, but I think I'd already realized that," Hermione was a little on edge, "was it a portkey, who are all these people."

"Well, I'd venture to say that it was not a portkey and that everyone here is extremely confused." The Golden Trio turned around to see Albus Dumbledore, who mind you was supposed to be dead, and were in utter shock. "Yes, I know. I died but a strange occurrence befell me and I felt myself moving through time at a rapid rate, surely you recognized the sensation from the time-turner Miss Granger. I do believe that we are in the past, although when I do not know. Oh, do stop standing there so immobile, I am here now and to my knowledge am fully alive and in the flesh."

Lupin, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Aberforth Dumbledore, Mundungus Fletcher, Hagrid, Hestia Jones, Minerva McGonagall, Moody, Sturgis Podmore, Kinsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Molly, Poppy Pomfrey, Seamus, Madam Sybill Patricia Trelawney, Ted Tonks, Viktor Krum, Ginny, George, Fred, Fleur, Dennis, Dean, Colin, Cho, Andromeda, Luna, Neville, Percy and Penelope all appeared just at the bottom of the beach.

The Order members saw Dumbledore and were approaching when Remus saw something that made him confused and ecstatic at the same time. Alice, Frank, Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Benjy Fenwick, Marle McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Gideon and Fabian Prewett and James and Lily were hugging and greeting each other.

"James, Lily." Remus ran to his old friends.

The whole scene was of shock and amazement. Neville was being approached by quite sane parents as was Harry and Molly was near fainting over her older brothers whom she had not seen in over twenty-five years.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sydney, are you alright?"

Everything was a haze as Sydney awoke. She was lying in a fur covered bed and Vaughn was looking down on her. "What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"We were in the car going to Santa Barbara, and you said you had something to tell me, you said that you aren't Michael Vaughn: What's going on?" Sydney was beginning to panic.

"I told you the truth. My name is not Michael Vaughn and I planned to meet you very long before you walked into the CIA."

"Wha-"

"The year is 470 A.D. and we are on the Isle of Avalon in Britannia. A great evil is coming, no it is here now and we need your help. Rambaldi wasn't just talking about the future, you are needed here." He was trying to be sensitive but also convey the urgency that they needed.

"What are you talking about, if you're name isn't Michael Vaughn then what is it?"

"You should know that Jack and Nadia are also here and that I am the son of Viviane, Lady of the Lake, my real name is Lancelot."

to be continued...


	2. Voldy Casts a Spell

Disclaimer: Sadly still don't own anything.

Summer 1997

Voldemort was sitting in a grand leather chair surrounded by his most loyal followers as the ones he had called entered. It had taken months of preparation to find those that had the power and knowledge to perform such a spell. He, Lord Voldemort, would soon be in the position to harness the oldest of the oldest powers, the very first evil. He had spent countless hours contacting shamans and seers, traveling all over the world in order to find those who could help him and now he was ready.

"Ah, the timeshifter, Sahjhan, have you brought the Master?" The Dark Lord was sure he had.

The Granok demon had a look of triumph on his face. He was there in order to ensure his victory over the son of the vampire with a soul. He had seen what would happen in seven years. He would be killed and since he was non-corporeal he needed the help of others, seeing as how his corruption of the Nyazian Scrolls had not been successful in ensuring his safety. "It wasn't difficult at all. I found him in a parallel dimension that the vengeance demon Anyanka opened in 1998. He was more than willing to accompany me back here where he could gain control over another Sunnydale."

"Yes. I will aid you, wizard, in return for a successful ascension in this universe."

"While I do appreciate your powers and your help, I will expect you to address me by my proper name-"

"You will never be my Lo-"

"Crucio!" Lord Voldemort would accept no disrespect from those he considered less than him, and as he was the Dark Lord, everyone was less than him. He ended the curse and addressed the old vampire once more, "you will show me the proper respect."

The master was used to pain but he did relish the thought of ruling in more than one dimension and could not gain that power without following the deformed wizard before him. "Yes, my lord."

"It seems that everything is in its place, Dark Lord, yet we must be prepared that the Powers That Be and the Elders will do all that is in their power to stop us, including sending our enemies back with us." This accented voice came from The Seer; she had much at stake in this and was actually the one who had sought out Lord Voldemort. She had seen her future and it was bleak. She did not want to die as she had seen she would within the next six years and though she did not have the power to vanquish the sisters three herself, she could with the help of the powerful wizard Lord Voldemort. If she could offer him the greatest power then he might help her so she scoured the underworld for the spells needed to take them to the first at its most vulnerable and then the spells that would allow the first and the Dark Lord to join. It was then that she propositioned him and he readily accepted. "Not only will the boy who lived be there, but also the slayer, the charmed ones, the vampire with a soul and the chosen one foretold by the Italian prophet Milo Rambaldi."

"I am aware of that and for that reason I will take the needed precautions as laid out in the spell with which you have so generously provided me." The Dark Lord was not going to let this opportunity pass him by. "Now I do believe that it is time that we set about working our magic together. My most loyal and faithful servants will take large roles in this, Severus and Bellatrix, stand before me."

"Yes, my lord." They both answered in unison and stood in front of the dark wizard. Severus Snape had recently proved his eternal loyalty by killing Albus Dumbledore and Bellatrix had always done whatever the Dark Lord had asked of her and even went willingly to Azkaban.

"We now have to form the five points of a star with the Dark Lord in the middle. You two, Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange, must stand across from each other and focus your minds on those that we are bringing back with us. Master, you will need to project the thought of the first evil and the year 470 A.D. to those we will bring back. Sahjhan, you and I will concentrate on the year and I will help you in transporting all of us across time and space to where we need to be. We will be taking people from different times and I trust that you remember who and when and where. Finally, you, my most Dark Lord Voldemort, will have to center your entire power in the spell and willing it to work. With all of our combined powers we will be successful and soon find ourselves very much in the past." The Seer was finishing the last of the preparations and they were then ready to commence.

_The Order _

_The Scourge_

_The Mayor_

_The Son_

_The Goddess_

_Torn Witch_

_And Preacher_

_Then we'll have won_

_The Beast_

_The Devourer_

_And Circle of the Black Thorn_

_With all these it will be our hour_

_Our victory will be born_

_The Source of all Evil_

_To help us harness the first_

_The time when it is weak _

_And we can quench its thirst_

_All our enemies_

_Barbas will hold in fear_

_And with Belthazor_

_He will destroy those he once held dear_

_The Triad and Dumain_

_With the Death Eaters they can_

_Along with the sisters Derevko _

_And their followers at their right hand_

_We will be in conquest_

_And they in defeat_

_We will hold the greatest power_

_And destroy all those we meat_

_With we six too_

_All will be accomplished _

_This is our plea _

_Now let the spell be finished_

_And take us where we yearn to be_

With that, the room became full roaring thunder and the occupants shook with power and magic rolling through their bodies. Suddenly, there was a large crack and smoke began to arise from the floor; the six were no longer in the room.

the end for now

----a

----b

----c

----d

----e

----f

----g

----h

----i

----j

----k

----l

----m

----n

----o

----p

----q

----r

----s

----t

----u

----v

----w

----x

----y

----z

Here are some explanations of the characters mentioned above:

The Seer is the seer of the Source who eventually helped Cole become the Source and then had him and Phoebe get pregnant but it was her kid and then she became the Source and the sisters vanquished her.

Sahjhan was the demon that brought Holtz to the present in order to kill Angel and he change a prophecy to make Wesley think that Angel was going to kill Connor which led to Holtz kidnapping and raising Connor.

The Order refers to the Order of Aurelius which the Master was in charge of and worked for his ascension in Buffy Season 1

The Scourge is The Scourge of Europe being Darla, Angelus, Drusilla, and William the Bloody: in the story they will all be from post Angel but none will have souls, Darla will have been resurrected as a vampire like Angel was in Seasom 3 of Buffy.

The Mayor is Mayor Richard Wilkins III Buffy Season 3

The Son is Adam, who referred to Professor Walsh as Mother Buffy Season 4

The Goddess being Glorificus Buffy Season 5

Torn Witch being Evil or Darth Willow Buffy Season 6

The Preacher being Caleb, the only living being that has joined with the First Buffy Season 7

The Beast being the Beast summoned by Jasmine to pave the way for her in Angel Season 4

The Devourer is Jasmine in Angel Season 4 and she could make people follow her but devoured people too

The Circle of the Black Thorn is the group through which the senior partners of Wolfram and Hart work-killed in the final episode of Angel

The Source of all Evil is from Charmed and died in Season 4, 2001/2

Barbas is the demon of fear in Charmed who was banished to the underworld in Season 7

Belthazor was the demon form of Cole in Charmed and was vanquished around Season 4

The Triad and Dumain were the manipulators behind Christy in Season 8 of Charmed

The Derevko sisters were Elena, killed in the end of Alias Season 4; Katya who Jack was supposed to get a pardon for in Season 4; Irina is the mother of Sydney and Nadia and at the end of Season 4 she was heading off into the night out of Russia.


End file.
